Ophelia
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |birthday =September 15 |relatives =Altea Royalty (Ancestors) First Exalt (Ancestor) Emmeryn (Great-Aunt) Chrom (Great-Uncle) Lissa (Grandmother) Owain (Father) Lucina (First cousin once removed) |game =Fire Emblem Fates Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Paralogue 20: Ultimate Power Heirs of Fate II: Realms Collide |class =Dark Mage Sorcerer (Heirs of Fate End: Lost in the Waves) |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Yuuki Kuwahara English Angela Marie Volpe |nationality = Nohr|residence = Deeprealms|occupation(s) = Retainer of Forrest (Heirs of Fate)|firstjoined = Paralogue 20: Ultimate Power Heirs of Fate II: Realms Collide|firstfought = Heirs of Fate III: The Changing Tide}} Ophelia is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. Profile Ophelia is the daughter of Odin as well as the granddaughter of Lissa and the distant descendant of Marth. Like the other children in Fates, Ophelia was placed in the Deeprealms to protect her from the war. In her Paralogue, Ophelia ventures out of the Deeprealms to the Ancient City seeking "The Super-Ultimate Tome" that she read about in her father's notebook. As fate would have it, she bumps into her father who had come to buy tomes from the city as well. Unfortunately, their reunion is cut short by bandits who are pillaging the village. Ophelia and Odin go off to confront them and eventually dispatch the bandits. After the battle, Odin informs Ophelia that the tome she was seeking did not exist. The notebook she had read was not a list of powerful tome, but rather, weapon names he created on his own. Though Ophelia is disappointed, Odin hands her a tome he had bought for her while they were in battle. Since the tome had no name to it, Odin tells Ophelia to give it one. Without a second to even think, Ophelia decides to name it Missiletainn, a name she saw in the margins of the last page of Odin's idea book. Even though the book said that the Missiletainn sword was a crummy weapon, Ophelia loved the name nonetheless. Odin admits that it is the only name he has ever given to a real weapon. Odin asks his daughter to join his army, a request Ophelia happily accepts and the two vow to walk forward together as the "chosen two". In her A-support with her father, Ophelia shows Odin a peculiar mark on her arm that first appeared when she joined the army. Odin recognizes the mark as the Brand of the Exalt, but cannot tell her what it is due to his oath of secrecy when coming to the world of Fates. While Odin admits that the mark has no special powers, he tries his best to explain the significance of the brand, as it is a symbol of her heritage. Though Ophelia does not fully understand it, she is delighted to hear that her father has the mark as well. But seeing how much talking about it brought sorrow to him, she tells him to tell her about it later when he feels ready and hopefully when he can show her his own Brand. Heirs of Fate In Heirs of Fate, Ophelia and Nina serve as Forrest's retainers, mimicking their fathers serving Leo. Personality Ophelia is an optimistic and bubbly young girl who looks at the world through wondering eyes. Much of her personality arises out of admiration of her "Chosen Father", whom she emulates greatly through giving weapons grandiose names and shouting over-the-top names for her spells while doing flashy poses. She loves her father's eccentric personality and is one of the few people who truly understands how he thinks. However, her support conversations with her mother suggests that she feels inferior to her father's abilities to the point she finds she tells Corrin in her support conversation that she feels like a mimic of her father. In her support conversation with Midori, she reveals to have abilities of foreseeing the future. She tends to be dreamy, spacing out whenever she is not in combat. She also makes use of stars and stones to perform curious incantations. She considers herself sworn to Forrest's service just as her father is sworn to Leo, and she can be excessively fierce in her attempts to protect the prince, to the point of nearly attacking street merchants whose perfume caused Forrest to cough. She is very overprotective of Forrest, and when she is asked to stay behind while Forrest shops, she becomes very worried about him. She is the one most skilled at skipping. In-Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance) Tome - C |Item = Thunder}} As an Enemy Xenologue 17 - III: The Changing Tide |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates These are Ophelia's default growth rates, to get her actual growth rates, use the following formula: (Mother's growth rates + Ophelia's growth rates) ÷ 2 + class growth rates. |45% |15% |45% |40% |45% |65% |20% |30% |} Max Stat Modifiers Supports Romantic Supports * Corrin (Male) * Kana (Male) (Can also be her brother) * Shigure (Can also be her brother) * Dwyer * Forrest * Percy * Siegbert * Ignatius * Shiro (Revelation) * Hisame (Revelation) Other Supports * Odin * Ophelia's Mother * Corrin (Female) (Can also be her mother) * Soleil * Midori * Rhajat (Revelation) * Kana (Female) - If Ophelia is her mother Class Sets Standard Sets |} Parental Inheritance Sets ; Inheritance from Father |} ; Inheritance from Mother |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Friendship Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} '*'Ophelia will receive whatever secondary class that Corrin has access to if she has achieved an S-Support with him. Overall Base Class Ophelia inheritance stat spread begins with Odin who has no real emphasis in any of his stats, leaving her with the same unclear specialty. Instead, Ophelia's potential lies in whoever her mother is, as their strength and weaknesses becomes hers, making her a stronger version of them. She always has a positive increase in her Magic, with no less than a +1 boost, allowing her to function well in Mage classes. She also has a positive increase to her Skill and Luck regardless of her mother, giving her incentives to use Skill and Luck stat activated skills. Ophelia excels in Tome/Scroll wielding class as she has a personal tome, Missiletainn, which is stronger than Fimbulvetr and increases her Skill and Resistance by one when equipped. Her Personal Skill, Bibliophile, increases her Critical Hit rate so long as she has 3 or more tomes in her Inventory. These bonuses apply even if she is not in a Tome/Scroll wielding class. Her base class is the Dark Mage and thanks to her always positive caps and good growths in Magic, she operates effectively. She has Heartseeker, reducing the avoid of adjacent enemies she's encountering, and Malefic Aura, increasing magic damage to enemies near her. Ophelia's promotions have different perks depending on her mother. For most Magic reliant mothers, such as Elise, Nyx, and Orochi, Sorcerer is the best route as she focuses solely on her Magic potency in this class. She learns Vengeance which adds more damage to her attacks whenever she is injured and Bowbreaker to avoid Archer units, especially on Conquest where they are prevalent in the Hoshidan army. For mothers who are more physical oriented like Charlotte, Effie, and Kagero, Dark Knight is a worthy option as their strength means that she can effectively use the new ability to wield Swords, while still having access to Tomes to exploit her Personal Skill to the maximum. She learns Seal Magic to cripple enemy Mage units and Lifetaker for a good regeneration skill, though it requires that she kills her enemy to receive the 50% health recovery. Paternal Inheritance Odin passes down his Samurai secondary class to Ophelia. Depending on her mother, she can perfectly operate in the class, though either having a more balanced or physical oriented mother are the deciding factors if choosing to reclass into this class. There is the downside that both the Samurai class and its promotions lack access to tomes, which means that Ophelia can use her Personal Skill in these classes, however she will have to fill three of her five inventory slots with tomes, leaving only two open for her actual usable weapons. All in all, if losing the bonus of her Personal Skill is not too much of a detriment, Ophelia can operate well in the class. If not, there are skills to amass in all three classes. Samurai provides Duelist's Blow, increasing her avoid by 30 when initiating a battle, and Vantage, allowing her to attack first when opponents initiate combat on her. This skill in particular syncs well with Vengeance as, once she reaches half health, not only does she always attack first, Vengeance's high activation rate and reliance on her being injured means that she can easily clear out enemies who try to take her down. The Swordmaster class is the better of the Samurai promotions if intentionally trying to retain her Personal Skill's effect as it only uses Swords. Skill wise, it provides Astra which can possibly lead to spectacular damage thanks to the constant flowing attack. However, this is hampered by Ophelia's only average skill growth and the fact that Odin (who himself has average skill growth) probably won't pass down much skill to begin with. If keeping her in the Dark Knight class, Swordfaire adds more potency to her sword attacks, though is only recommended if she has a Strength oriented mother to capitalize these bonuses. Master of Arms has three weapons at its disposal and proves difficult when trying to use her Personal Skill as it will limit her to only two out of the three weapons at a time. Master of Arms provides Seal Strength to cripple physical oriented units, and Life and Death, increasing damage dealt by 10, but also increasing damage received by the same. It is risky to use, but can be rewarding if used correctly. Since Odin's entire class set is passed down to Ophelia, pulling any of Odin's skills learned from his Buddy classes from Leo, Niles, and Laslow are advisable. Maternal Inheritance *Corrin - Corrin's stat spread and growth rates varies between playthroughs, leaving many variances in Ophelia's ending potential. Regardless, Ophelia always inherits the Nohr Princess class. The class gives her Nobility for additional EXP for training and another attacking skill, Dragon Fang, for a solid, reliable attack skill. Her promotion Nohr Noble is available to her in both Conquest and Revelation and focuses on an offensive role. The class gains access to Tomes, which means that she can utilize her Personal Skill to its maximum. Her offensive emphasis is also highlighted by the skills she learns. Draconic Hex reduces all of the stats of enemies who engage her and Nohrian Trust allows her to access the offensive skills of her supporting ally. Hoshido Noble is only available to her in Revelation and is more focused on support, highlighted by access to Staves/Rods. Like most non-Tome related classes in regards to Ophelia, this class faces the same dilemma. Regardless, the skills of the class are good if looking for making Ophelia more supportive. Dragon Ward potentially shaves off damage dealt to nearby allies and Hoshidan Unity increases her skill activation rates. *Elise - Elise passes down her formidable magic stat and growth to Ophelia, giving her the potential to be a devastating mage. She grants a +5 cap to Ophelia's magic stat. She also grants a large increase to luck, and a small increase to speed and resistance, but grants a large penalty to Ophelia's already weak defense. Ophelia inherits Elise's Troubadour class, which in turn grants the Strategist and Maid classes. The Strategist allows Ophelia to be a competent supporting character thanks to Rally Resistance and Inspiration, while the Maid passes down Live to Serve, a useful utility healing skill, and Tomebreaker, allowing Ophelia to be a great mage killer. *Orochi - Orochi is the third mother that boosts Ophelia's magic stat by 5, making her incredibly powerful as a mage. Her +4 to Skill also makes her great at using Skill stat based skills, especially attacking skills. She does, however, suffer a bit of a speed decrease, leaving her less likely to double attack. Ophelia inherits Orochi's Diviner class, which in turn gives her access to the Onmyoji and Basara classes. From the Diviner class, she can learn the Magic +2 skill, which can help boost her magic prowess; and Future Sight can help her level up a bit faster. From the Onmyoji class, she can grab Tomefaire, which will increase her Magic stat by 5 points if she is using a Tome. This skill stacks very well with her Personal Skill so long as she is in a class that utilizes Tomes. She can also obtain Rally Magic, which is a skill that can be used for support. From the Basara class, she can learn Rend Heaven, which is a powerful offensive skill that can add half the enemy's Strength or Magic to her damage output depending on what kind of weapon she is using. She can also learn the skill Quixotic, which will increase both her and her foe's Hit Rate and skill activation by 30 and 15% respectively. This can come in handy, but it is a double-edged sword. *Selena - Out of all of Ophelia's potential mothers, Selena is the one of two mothers whose stat modifiers leaves her completely in positive increases. However, unlike most of her mothers who have a specific stat emphasis, four of her stats, Magic, Speed, Luck, and Defense, have +2 increases, the highest bonuses she receives. Overall, a Selena-mothered Ophelia is left well balanced, but no specialty. Selena provides Ophelia with the Mercenary class, which in turn gives her access to the Hero and Bow Knight classes. From the Mercenary class, she can learn the skills Good Fortune and Strong Riposte. Good Fortune is a healing skill that will recover 20% of her HP at the start of every turn; depending on how high her Luck stat is. This can come in handy, but it is outclassed by the Sol skill; which she can learn from the Hero class. Strong Riposte boosts her damage output when her foes initiate battle. She can also learn the Axebreaker skill from the Hero class; which will boost her Hit Rate and Evasion by 50% if her foe is using an Axe/Club. From the Bow Knight class she can learn the skills Rally Skill and Shurikenbreaker. Rally Skill is a skill that used for support, while Shurikenbreaker boosts her Hit Rate and Evasion by 50% if the enemy is using a Shuriken/Dagger. This can come in handy since Shuriken/Daggers normally have an advantage over Tomes. *Azura - Azura provides modifiers to all her growths; however Ophelia's defense will take quite a hit, making her quite frail. However, she provides positive modifiers to all her stat growths, particularly luck, skill, and speed, her specialties. Overall, an Azura-mothered Ophelia results in a glass cannon, and function reasonably in both classes, thanks to a solid Magic and Strength growth for Sorcerer and Dark Knight. Her inherited set will be the Sky Knight class, with Falcon and Kinshi Knight promotions. From Sky Knight, she can learn Darting Blow and Camaraderie. Darting Blow increases the chance of a double attack when she starts the battle; however, due to her naturally strong Speed growths, she is capable of doubling most enemies on her own. The other skill Camaraderie, it is useful if you want Ophelia to stay away from lines since it provides recovery. From the Falcon Knight class, she can learn Rally Speed, a useful rally skill, but Ophelia is usually more suited for offensive roles. It should be noted however, that thanks to her high magic, Ophelia is a great rod user and healer. The final skill, Warding Blow, reduces of magic by -20 if she starts the battle. It works well with Life and Death since it cancels the increased damage taken, though only if Ophelia attacks an enemy first. From the Kinshi Knight, she can learn Air Superiority, which gives her and edge over flying units. The final skill learned is Amaterasu, which heals allies with 2-square radius. This works well with the high movement of Dark Knight, Sky Knight, Falcon Knight, and Kinshi Knight, since she can quickly meet with allies who need healing. Final piece of advice is that picking up Bowbreaker from Sorcerer is highly recommended for the Sky Knight class set, since it improves the matchup against Bow-users. Buddy Class Ophelia has three Buddy classes provided by Midori, Soleil, and Rhajat * Midori - Midori provides Ophelia with the Apothecary class, which in turn gives her access to the Merchant and Mechanist classes. From the Apothecary class, she can learn the Potent Potion and Quick Salve skills. Potent Potion increases the effect of any stat-boosting and healing potions she uses by 50% while Quick Salve will allow her to perform another action after using said potions. From the Merchant class, she can learn the Profiteer and Spendthrift skills. Profiteer will allow her to receive Gold Bars for the first seven turns depending on how high her Luck stat is. Spendthrift will use said Gold Bars to boost the amount of damage she deals and decreases the amount of damage that she receives by 10 points each. Interestingly, though this skill can be considered to be safer than the Life and Death skill, they can stack; allowing Ophelia to deal 20 points of additional damage while the 10 points the enemy receives is canceled out. From the Mechanist class, she can learn the Golembane and Replicate skills. Golembane will allow Ophelia to deal effective damage against Mechanists, Puppets and Golems. This skill can come in handy in a few select chapters, but is better used in My Castle battles. Replicate lets her create a replica of herself; allowing her to be in two places at once. She can also use this skill to support herself in battle. Out of Ophelia's three Buddy Classes, this is the only class she absolutely cannot acquire on her own by any means. * Soleil - Soleil provides Ophelia with the Mercenary class. For information about the class benefits, read Selena's section above. * Rhajat - Rhajat provides Ophelia with the Diviner class. For information about the class benefits, read Orochi's section above. Partner Class * Corrin and Kana (Male) - Either a Male Corrin or a male Kana can benefit Ophelia as partners by giving her exclusive classes she normally couldn't like Oni Savage, Archer and Shrine Maiden. ''Fire Emblem Heroes ;Dramatic Heroine :''Odin's daughter. A daydreamer who applies a flair for the dramatic to her magic. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Tome |Skill= Missiletainn Rally Attack Rising Light }} Skills Overall Base Kit Ophelia has become a notorious unit within Heroes, arguably considered the strongest Blue Mage Infantry in the game even beyond many others introduced before her. She is a potent explosive Mage with fantastic offense of base 51 Atk and 33 Spd. While frail defensively in both categories, Ophelia is a true nuclear mage designed to destroy her foes in a single round, namely through using AoE specials. Her Missiletainn Tome packs a Special Cooldown acceleration. However, she can immediately reduce her Special Cooldown on Turn 1 based on her other allies. She will reduce her starting Special cooldown by 1 for each Tome user (not including herself) on her team. Because of this, she can easily have Glimmer or Draconic Aura immediately ready for her first attack or have Moonbow and others on a one turn cooldown. While this does limit her team options if looking to maximize her turn 1 potential with the skill, she can make better usage of it in Aether Raids where the team limit can go up to six. However, many consider running her with an AoE special, such as her innate Blazing Light, allowing her to immediately inflict wide area instant damage that cannot be blocked, the damage is not affected by color, and is almost guaranteed to finish off any foe she immediately targets with it, even some of her counters. Any Ophelia just from her tome alone in tandem with an AoE special must be taken care of with extreme caution. Ophelia has Rally Attack+ giving her the option to boost an ally's Atk by 6 should she chose to Rally instead of attack thus also providing some utility. Sturdy Blow boosts her Atk and Def by 4 when initiating combat. Sadly, while the Atk boost is decent, the Def boost is minimal at best and if a physical enemy who could survive both an AoE and attack exists, the Def boost will not push her physical bulk enough to endure any hit. Chill Res will inflict a -7 Res penalty onto the enemy with the highest Res, allowing her to better finish off her bigger counters. Counters Ophelia is at her strongest during her turn, thus getting the jump on her first is the best option with any sort of physical unit who can immediately rush her before her Special can go off. Baiting is ill advised as she can immediately kill off Mage killers like Eir, Felicia, and Halloween Sakura, but they still can kill her if they are the ones to initiate. High Res Greens such Nagi are able to take the AoE hit and her immediate attack due to their magical bulk especially for the former and the color advantage for the latter. Brave Micaiah, Deirdre, and Yune can achieve this and even force their Ploys onto her. Skill Inheritance Ophelia ideally should focus on boosting her damage as much as possible. Life and Death grants her an immediate +5 Atk/Spd, bringing her Atk to a massive 56 base and her Spd to a respectable 38 for follow-up attack match ups. The bulk loss is hardly a factor since both are naturally low and will not change much in regards to her performance. Special Spiral immediately puts he AoE special at -2 cooldown when it activates and with her attack, she is likely to have it ready for immediate usage with Missiletain's special acceleration effect. Skill C is flexible, but Odd Attack Wave or Even Attack Wave are options depending on turn timing to maximize her attacks. Quotes ''Fates'' :Ophelia/Quotes ''Heroes'' :Ophelia/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings ; Ophelia - Dramatic Heroine : The last official record of Ophelia says she left for a distant land in search of rare magics. Scholars have traced her path by a series of powerful spells still in use along the way with…unusual names. ; Ophelia and Corrin (Birthright/Conquest) : Corrin was hailed as a hero, working alongside his spouse to spread peace worldwide. Scholars say Ophelia continued to research spells and hexes all her life. She also named them. ; Ophelia and Corrin (Revelation) : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Corrin ruling as a wise King of Valla. Scholars say Ophelia continued to research spells and hexes all her life. She also named them. ; Ophelia and Dwyer : Dwyer continued to serve as a butler and was highly in demand for his tea-extraction techniques. Scholars say Ophelia continued to research spells and hexes all her life. She also named them. ; Ophelia and Forrest : Forrest assisted his father and uncle while simultaneously revolutionizing the fashion world. Scholars say Ophelia continued to research spells and hexes all her life. She also named them. ; Ophelia and Hisame : Hisame put down the sword and picked up a pen, becoming one of the world's foremost scholars. Scholars say Ophelia continued to research spells and hexes all her life. She also named them. ; Ophelia and Ignatius : Ignatius was assigned to Nohr's heavy cavalry and instituted many lifesaving safety precautions. Scholars say Ophelia continued to research spells and hexes all her life. She also named them. ; Ophelia and Kana : Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on his deeds. Scholars say Ophelia continued to research spells and hexes all her life. She also named them. ; Ophelia and Percy : Percy and Ace served together as knights of Nohr. Records show they never lost a battle. Scholars say Ophelia continued to research spells and hexes all her life. She also named them. ; Ophelia and Shigure : After the war, Shigure traveled the land singing to heal hearts. Love songs were only for his beloved. Scholars say Ophelia continued to research spells and hexes all her life. She also named them. ; Ophelia and Shiro : Shiro went on a long, solitary journey to learn wisdom. As king he completed Hoshido's recovery. Scholars say Ophelia continued to research spells and hexes all her life. She also named them. ; Ophelia and Siegbert : Siegbert traveled the world to gain experience and later succeeded his father as King of Nohr. Scholars say Ophelia continued to research spells and hexes all her life. She also named them. Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Ophelia is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Ophelia means "help" or "serpentine". It is also the name of a character from the play Hamlet. Said character is usually depicted saying unusual verses, which can be seen in Ophelia's theatrics. Trivia *Ophelia bears a slight resemblance to her grandmother, Lissa, in terms of general appearance, color scheme, and personality. **Her character trait "The one most skilled at skipping" references Lissa's Japanese trait "The one who jumps the most." **Ophelia's winking support sprites resembles Lissa's winking sprite. *If Odin marries Corrin, Ophelia will have Exalted Blood and the Blood of Anankos. The only other characters who can possess this trait are both Kanas. **If Odin marries Elise or Camilla, Ophelia will have Exalted Blood and the Blood of the Dusk Dragon. *She shares her English voice actress, Angela Marie Volpe, with Velouria. **She shares her Japanese voice actress, Yuuki Kuwahara, with Effie, as well as ''Three Houses''' Hilda. * Ophelia is the 2nd most popular female child and 13th over all female in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site. * Ophelia and Odin are the only guaranteed descendants of Marth that can be playable in the main story. Lazlow does not fit in this category because his father is not mentioned by name and thus could be anyone from the Awakening series. Lucina and Marth can only be played via Amiibos and cannot be accessed in the main game. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters